La Coraza perfecta
by La Diosa Saiya
Summary: he retomado mis fics despues de tanto tiempo, ya saben la univ. y mi pc dañada pero les aseguro capitulos excelentes. gracias mil por la larga espera. dejenme rewiens plis
1. La coraza perfecta

La Coraza perfecta La Diosa Saiya  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Y el cielo compro mantas de colores para ocultar su realidad. Al igual que nuestro corazón.  
  
  
  
  
  
El cielo estaba coloreado de gris. Se avecinaba una tormenta. Era ineludible el reencuentro, mas mi corazón se empecinaba en ocultar aquella realidad que me ha estado atormentado durante tanto tiempo.  
  
Miro hacia el jardín por la ventana de cristal. algunas gotas caían, rozando vagamente mi ventana, observo mi reloj y suspiro. vendrán muy pronto. Una vez más me repito que la existencia puede llegar a ser perfecta cuando se comparte o simplemente cuando uno guarda hermosos recuerdos.  
  
Miro mis manos, empiezan a sudar, tantos años y aun no me acostumbro a la idea de ser feliz si se ve feliz a la persona amada.  
  
  
  
Tomoyo Daidouji, hermosa mujer de algunos 24 años, solitaria y acostumbrada a los designios de su destino, estaba ese día realmente triste pensando en tantas cosas tan cercanas a su vida pero al mismo tiempo lejanas e imposibles.  
  
Quizá sea porque después de un año de no ver a su mejor amiga Sakura, estaba recordando todo por lo que ha estado pasando. Precisamente ese día la antigua card captor le presentaría a su segunda pequeña la cual en honor a su mejor amiga de la infancia tenia el nombre de Tomoyo.  
  
La joven Daidouji divisó desde la ventana que el convertible negro de la familia Li había llegado. Su rostro automáticamente cambio en fracción de segundos, todo su dolor y necesidad se habían esfumado; una clara y hermosa sonrisa surco sus labios. Corrió con el corazón en sus manos dirigiéndose primero a su armario, ¡¿Cómo podría dejar de grabar a la pequeña Tomoyo Li Kinomoto, hija del gran amor de su vida?! . como un rayo se retracto diciéndose que esa mentira debe funcionar algún día " hija de su mejor amiga".  
  
  
  
Algún día..........  
  
  
  
Mientras, seguiré fingiendo el ser feliz si ella lo esta....................  
  
  
  
Tía Tomoyo!!!!. Una pequeña de tan solo cinco años de edad se le lanzo emocionada a sus brazos y ésta la recibió con un enorme cariño.  
  
  
  
Nadeisko debes controlar tus emociones!!. Le reprocho su padre.  
  
No te preocupes Li, es solo una niña.  
  
  
  
La Pequeña Nadeisko se parecía mucho a las hermanas se Shaoran Li, pero físicamente era una copia de Sakura exceptuando sus ojos miel y su largo cabello trenzado.  
  
Sumimasen Otusan. Dijo muy apenada.  
  
Shaoran, Doozo!! Deja de comportarte de esa forma con Nadeisko sabes de mas que es conmigo con quien estas enojado!!.  
  
Y ahora, ¿por qué se pelearon?. Dijo una Tomoyo resignada a lo mismo.  
  
Esta vez me darás la razón Daidouji, tu querida amiga Sakura se atrevió a conjurar un nuevo hechizo.  
  
Eso es normal en ustedes, cual es el problema.  
  
Pues que lo hizo solo con dos días de haber salido del hospital después del parto!!.  
  
Fue solo un hechizo para invocar a la lluvia, mi jardín estaba realmente seco y solamente yo me ocupo de el, además, si lo hubiese hecho manualmente estaría realmente agotada, si invocaba el poder de mi estrella mi energía mágica residual estuviese actuando y eso nunca es bueno ya que el parto fue realmente difícil.  
  
Pero Sakura pudiste correr un riesgo grande. Se alarmo Tomoyo.  
  
Vez, que tengo la razón Daidouji por estar enojado. Pero sí, tienes razón en algo Sakura debo pedirle disculpas a Nadeisko es solo una pequeña.  
  
  
  
El joven Shaoran Li se dirigió a la cocina a buscar a su hija ya que Tomoyo les había hecho el favor de mandar a la niña por un trozo de pastel de chocolate antes que las cosas se salieran de control.  
  
Sakura se había encargado de decirle a Tomoyo con lujo de detalles todas las veces que Shaoran y ella discutían, se mantenían siempre en comunicación , a pesar que Daidouji vivía en Tokio y ella en china. Su hermano y su padre se habían quedado en Tomoeda así que siempre los visitaba en vacaciones. Ese año no pudo por que su embarazo se complico y los médicos del Clan Li le aconsejaron reposo y ningún viaje. Así que pospuso su viaje anual para después del parto.  
  
Sakura cambio más que ella al pasar lo años, la dulce e inocente maestra de cartas se había convertido en una mujer decidida y abnegada con una carácter fuerte. Una administradora imponente; madre de dos niñas hermosas. Tomoyo estaba convencida que Sakura siempre la visitaba porque encontraba en ella a su antigua amiga aquella con la que vivió innumerables aventuras con las cartas Clow y posteriormente las cartas Sakura. Ella lo entendía, estaba realmente buscando una excusa para poder abrir su corazón y volver a tener esa maravillosa experiencia.  
  
-Tomoyo, ¿ por que no cargas a tu nueva sobrinita?.  
  
  
  
La joven Daidouji salió de sus pensamientos para encontrarse con una maravillosa realidad, su amiga llevaba en brazos a la recién nacida Tomoyo. Ver a Sakura con su hija en brazos le pareció enternecedor. Su largo cabello en capas el cual enmarcaba su rostro y sus ojos verdes, profundos, llenos de felicidad miraban hacia dentro de la manta blanca.  
  
Por supuesto que la cargara, pero antes necesito grabar este momento mágico, donde la maravillosa Sakura esta con su bebe en brazos *_*  
  
Ay! Tomoyo no cambias!!. ~_~  
  
  
  
En ese momento salió de la cocina Shaoran con una muy alegre Nadeisko en brazos.  
  
  
  
Sakura esta noche lloverá bastante así que esta noche la pasaremos en un hotel para mañana temprano dirigirnos a Tomoeda.  
  
Por supuesto que no Li, este apartamento es grande y para mi seria un placer si se quedaran esta noche.  
  
Arigatou-gozaimaz Daidouji.  
  
Arigatou Tomoyo.  
  
Sakura, por que no descansas, el viaje de seguro fue agotador. Los llevaré a su habitación, ojala y les guste.  
  
  
  
La familia Li siguió a la joven Tomoyo a una habitación amplia, con una lujosa decoración y una pequeña cunita con las iniciales de la nueva hija de su amiga. T.L.K .  
  
  
  
Es Hermosa Tomoyo!!, Arigatou!!.  
  
Es solo un presente!!!!, la pequeña Tomoyo se merece el mundo!!!!.  
  
  
  
Shaoran le agradeció discretamente con una diminuta pero expresiva sonrisa, de esas que solo Sakura conocía. Con ese gesto de parte de Li se sentía muy agradecida.  
  
  
  
Oye Tomoyo por que no vienes con nosotros a Tomoeda, será como en los viejos tiempos.  
  
Si, es cierto, así me defenderás del ogro del hermano de Sakura.  
  
  
  
Ambas rieron por el comentario de Li.  
  
  
  
Bueno yo mejor los dejo pare que descansen, mañana hablaremos y partiremos hacia Tomoeda. realmente no tengo nada que hacer. Nadeisko por que no vienes a dormir conmigo, antes de dormir te enseñare algunos videos emocionantes de cuando tu madre era una card captor.  
  
Claro que si tía Tomoyo!!. La niña se soltó de los brazos de su padre para correr emocionada hacia la mejor amiga de su madre.  
  
Hija no te quedes hasta tarde.  
  
No te preocupes Li, yo me encargare de eso. Le dijo Tomoyo, no sin antes guiñarle un ojo lleno de complicidad a la pequeña.  
  
  
  
Cuando Tomoyo salió de la habitación de los Li, se dirigió junto Nadeisko a su recamara, entro e inmediatamente encendió su amplia televisión, pantalla plana de 27 pulgadas, debajo de esta un pequeño armario plateado en el cual tenia muchos videos en diferentes casillas, una de estas decía, "Sakura y la reencarnación de Clow". La niña se acerco y vio una insignia dibujada arriba de esta y se la enseño a su tía para que la pusiera.  
  
mi mamá me ha hablado del mago Clow pero nunca lo he visto, me gustaría conocerlo.  
  
Muy bien veremos esta cinta, pero en realidad no veremos a Clow sino a su reencarnación, el joven Hirajisawa.  
  
Yo no entiendo eso de reencarnación, pero mi mamá habla muy bien del mago Clow y me enseño su insignia mágica por eso la pude identificar. Todavía no se leer. -_-  
  
pues te lo pondré más fácil, el mago Clow murió hace ya muchísimo tiempo, pero dejo cosas sin terminar así que volvió a nacer junto con todos sus recuerdos y parte de su magia en esta vida para hacer que tu mami cambiara las cartas Clow a cartas Sakura. Convirtiéndose ella en la única dueña de las cartas.  
  
Entiendo.  
  
  
  
Ambas se pusieron a ver el video. La niña tomo el control por un momento y paralizo la imagen justamente con Eriol.  
  
  
  
¿Es él tía?, es muy apuesto pero porque nunca lo he visto personal, no se llevan bien.  
  
Si, es él, Eriol Hirajisawa. Y si es muy apuesto y por supuesto que nos llevamos bien. Solo que él tiene sus compromisos en Inglaterra, no lo hemos visto desde la primaria pero hay veces que nos comunicamos o por teléfono o vía eMail.  
  
Me gustaría conocerlo, es un mago!!, el mago Clow!!. Sabes cuantos cosas de magia me podría enseñar. dijo emocionada.  
  
Se ve que te gusta mucho la magia.  
  
Mis padres no quieren que aun la utilice, dicen que soy muy pequeña todavía. Que la magia conlleva mucha responsabilidad y eso, bla bla bla. Tía yo tengo cinco años, pronto cumpliré seis, soy una niña grande!!!!.  
  
Eso no lo dudo. Le sonrió Tomoyo. Será mejor que nos fuésemos a dormir ya es tarde.  
  
Esta bien, pero me hablaras más del mago Clow, por favor!!. Le rogó Nadeisko.  
  
Por supuesto que si. Ahora a dormir. La joven la acostó a un lado de su cama y la cubrió con una manta Rosado pastel, acto seguido le otorgo un suave beso de buenas noches en su frente.  
  
Konban wa Nadeisko.  
  
Konban wa Tía Tomoyo.  
  
  
  
La joven Daidouji se sentó en el sofá negro de su habitación y continuo mirando el video. No se percato cuando su mente viajo por sus recuerdos, llevándola al pasado justamente en el momento que Eriol le decía: "cruel y atractiva soledad. no te parece Daidouji que se refleja en ti , es una lastima, una verdadera lastima, y no solo lo dijo por ti".  
  
Antes pensó que no tenían ningún sentido aquellas palabras pero ahora en esos días en los días que vendrán tenían todo el sentido, exceptuando la ultima frase " y no solo lo digo por ti".  
  
Su mente despertó para sacar el video y guardarlo en el mismo lugar, se dio cuenta que llovía a cantaros y algunos relámpagos iluminaban la habitación. Se dejo caer en el sofá y su cansancio emocional encontró el sueño.  
  
La pequeña Nadeisko se asusto enormemente cuando ese trueno la despertó y se asusto aun mas al notar que su tía no estaba a su lado. La busco con la mirada y la encontró dormida en el sofá. Rápidamente se paró de la cama, se llevo consigo su manta rosada, estaba decidida tenía miedo y no iba a dormir sola.  
  
Se acomodo al lado de su tía Tomoyo pero al hacerlo algunas palabras propias de un sueño repetitivo atormentador se escucharon.  
  
  
  
demo.... Sakura yo siempre te he amado.....  
  
¿por qué tía Tomoyo dice amar a mi mami?. Le preguntare mañana. Acto seguido la niña se dejo alcanzar por el sueño.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Notas!!!  
  
Termine el primer capitulo!!!. Por dios , la verdad, cuantas cosas juntas!!.  
  
No me digan que es absurdo pero siempre pensé que Sakura se casaría joven y se fuese a vivir a china con Shaoran. Las cosas en este fic serán diferentes, muchas sorpresas por parte de todos los personajes, además pienso introducir uno nuevo de mi propia autoría. No se preocupen no cambiare mucho las personalidades pero jugare al estilo Eriol, que por cierto aunque no va a salir por ahora, tendrá un papel muy importante.  
  
  
  
  
  
Avance!!.  
  
¿Qué pasaría si Nadeisko le dijera a su mami lo que escucho de labios de su querida tía Tomoyo?........ una sorpresota!!!! Por parte de Sakura. Un Li muy serio reflexiona sobre sus sentimientos hacia Sakura y se da cuenta de algunas cosas....... Aparecen en escena el padre de Sakura y el "buenonomemates" de Touya junto con el amor de su vida Yuki-Yue. Eso y mas en: "Donde empezó todo" 


	2. Donde empezó todo

Donde empezó todo La Diosa Saiya  
  
  
  
  
  
Y es que el amor es a veces, para no decir siempre, tan complicado que aun el olvido puede llegar a ser su aliado.  
  
  
  
  
  
El amanecer precipitado interrumpió el sueño de Tomoyo, la cual estaba aun abrazada a Nadeisko. Abrió sus ojos lentamente. Su cuerpo inmediatamente sintió el frió del amanecer y tomo las riendas de su vida nuevamente como este y todos los días.  
  
Todos los cotidianos y malditos días.............  
  
  
  
Se levanto despacio. con la fragilidad de un ángel para no despertar a la pequeña. Sus pies fríos tocaron el suelo y se acercaron a la ventana de cristal. No quiso ver su reflejo en éste, solo apoyo su frente y miro hacia fuera. Una ligera llovizna caía, vistiendo de un manto apacible a la tormenta que precedió en la noche. El cielo aun gris esperando los rayos de sol.  
  
Tomoyo lloró silenciosamente. El panorama era digno del cuadro de su vida. Se aparto de su realidad y se volvió a ungir en su extrema falsedad.  
  
  
  
  
  
Eres como una daga placentera que atraviesa mi existencia en todo momento.  
  
  
  
  
  
Shaoran Li había pasado esa noche muy mal. Decidió levantarse cada vez que la bebe Tomoyo gritaba a consecuencia de los rayos y relámpagos. Quería que su adorada Sakura descansara toda la noche necesitaba tomar un descanso después del largo viaje de china a Japón. Desde que sintió que la noche había pasado bajo a la cocina a prepararse un café bien cargado. Pero no fue solo él quien no pudo dormir.  
  
Shaoran: Ohayoo Daidouji.  
  
Tomoyo: Ohayoo Li. Tienes una voz y una ojeras de ultratumba. Deberías estar acostumbrado Li, es tu segunda bebe.  
  
Shaoran se sentó frente a Tomoyo después que se sirvió su café, observo la falsa sonrisa de su amiga. Lo ignoro. Como siempre lo había hecho. Le dio varios sorbos lentamente a su café, sintiéndose cada vez más culpable. odiaba su manera de actuar con respecto a su amiga de la infancia pero lamentablemente era algo que no podía hablar abiertamente con ella. En ese instante sus miradas se encontraron, la culpa nuevamente tocó el corazón y la sensibilidad oculta del hechicero. En un acto impulsivo sin dejar de mirar a Tomoyo se paro y la abrazo fuertemente. La joven se aferró al rastro de compasión de su amigo de antaño, sintiendo en su cuello como las lagrimas discretas de Li le humedecían, no solo físicamente sino también en su espíritu. Tomoyo no correspondió a sus lágrimas, ella ya había llorado.  
  
  
  
Siempre lloraba....... pero jamás delante de Li, el hombre que le pertenece al amor de su vida.  
  
  
  
Shaoran: algún día deberá saberlo, no crees?.  
  
Tomoyo: que cosas dices Li!!, Ella no lo sabrá nunca es mi mejor amiga ni tu deberías saberlo...... creo que mi falsa naturalidad esta decayendo. Rió con ironía.  
  
El hechicero se encogió de hombros y paso sus manos con cierto cansancio por su cabeza. Miró su reloj.  
  
Shaoran: despertaré a Sakura, ya son las 8:30 y no quiero quedarme atrapado en medio de un pesado tránsito.  
  
Tomoyo: yo despertare a Nadeisko, de seguro salta de la cama, le encanta visitar a sus tíos y a su abuelito.  
  
Justamente cuando Tomoyo iba a salir de la cocina Shaoran la detuvo tomándole las manos. La miraba fijamente con un semblante serio, podría parecerse a un reproche. Tomoyo lo miró inquisitivamente con una sonrisa despreocupada.  
  
Tomoyo: por favor Li. Recuerda, no existen las coincidencias solo lo inevitable. Y es y será inevitable seguir siendo lo que soy, una mujer que ama la soledad más de lo normal por que la persona a quien más ama tiene a su lado a su mejor amigo.  
  
Shaoran: eres sorprendente mi querida amiga. Le sonrió tristemente.  
  
La vio irse de su lado y solo pudo susurrar cuando la perdió de vista: "A veces el amor herirá".  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Y es que es más que imposible encontrar el amor a la vuelta de la esquina, a veces un sacrificio debe hacerse.  
  
  
  
Un hombre de cabello oscuro esperaba impaciente en la sala de su casa, daba vueltas y vueltas en el mismo sitio, su mal humor característico no incomodaba al otro hombre que lo acompañaba, al contrario era algo usual Para él.  
  
Touya: ya deberían haber llegado Yuki, se han retrasado ya por dos horas!!, Sakura esta muy débil. es muy terca, tonto mounstro.  
  
Yuki: Toya, deja de quejarte, ella esta bien te lo aseguro, además Li viene con ella.  
  
Touya: no se como puedes estar tranquilo. Hubiese preferido que se quedara en china y no viniera este año.  
  
Yuki (con desdén): no me digas Toya, si estabas loco por verla, conocer a tu nueva sobrina y molestar al "mocoso" como le dices al joven Li. Sin mencionar que te encanta consentir indirectamente a Nadeisko.  
  
Touya miro enfurecido a Yukito pero al verlo tan calmado y paciente se resigno y se sentó al lado de éste.  
  
Yukito: tengo entendido que también Tomoyo vendrá por aquí, si viene creo que se juntaran todos sus amigos.  
  
Touya: no todos, el mocoso ingles jamás volverá. Eso quiso dar a entender cuando se fue.  
  
Yukito: el "mocoso ingles", como le llamas, ya es un adulto, y sí, él vendrá. Eso me dio a entender cuando llamó a la casa ayer. Y no vendrá solo, Kaho Mitsuki, su novia lo acompañará, creo que se casaran aquí.  
  
Touya: nunca pensé que el mocoso ingles sería el elegido por Kaho.  
  
Yukito: ella no lo eligió, ni él a ella, fue su corazón, sus corazones se encontraron. Eso no se elige así por así Toya, lo sabes.  
  
Toya: si, pero es diferente.  
  
En ese momento el sonido de un carro precipito a Toya a saltar hacia fuera pero tremenda desilusión se llevo.  
  
Yukito: ¿Quién es Toya?.  
  
Touya (desilusionado): es solo Otusan, acaba de llegar.  
  
El padre de los Kinomoto entro preocupado a su casa, preguntando con la mirada si la familia Le había llegado, al obtener una negativa por parte de Yukito y un gruñido por parte de su primogénito se dio cuenta que aun no habían llegado.  
  
Kinomoto: bueno preparare algunos bocadillos y si me da tiempo empezare un pastel de fresas para la pequeña Nadeisko.  
  
El señor Kinomoto emprendió su camino hacia la cocina dejando a sus dos hijos en la sala. Yukito se había convertido en todos estos años como un hijo más de la familia Kinomoto, vivía allí con ellos desde que la pequeña Sakura se caso y partió hacia china. Sakura le encomendó a Yue que cuidara a su familia mientras ella no estaba. Touya acepto con los brazos abiertos esa idea, tener cerca a la persona más importante para él le daba ánimos para superar el hecho de que Sakura ya no estaba bajo su cuidado.  
  
Ellos se complementaban...........  
  
  
  
  
  
Y es que no solo es difícil olvidar sino la espera, esperar a que se diluya de una vez ese sentimiento. Esa maldita espera.............  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Una hermosa mujer de cabello castaño recogido pulcramente en un moldeado moño, vestida humildemente y un divino colgante con un signo mágico, esperaba pacientemente sentada en la sala de espera del aeropuerto. Cuando por fin diviso a la persona esperada le sonrió y lo llamó con la mirada.  
  
Kaho: pensé que te demorarías más Eriol.  
  
Eriol: eso pensé también. Un poco de ayuda de magia nunca esta de más.  
  
Kaho: creo que hemos hablado de esto. No debes usar la magia siempre.  
  
Eriol: no me lo reproches Kaho, las cosas deben ir despacio. El día de hoy he utilizado la magia solo cuatro veces.  
  
Kaho: si esa cantidad te parece mínima e insignificante estas en problemas Eriol.  
  
El joven Hirajisawa miro a su novia otorgándole una despreocupada sonrisa.  
  
Kaho: no siempre me convencerás de esa forma Eriol.  
  
Eriol: debemos irnos, me gustaría ver como han evolucionado nuestros queridos amigos.  
  
Kaho Mitsuki lo siguió calladamente, ocultando su preocupación delante de su futuro esposo. Las cosas iban a cambiar radicalmente, y para colmo de males justamente en el mismo lugar donde empezó todo. Ella lo sabia, siempre se lo había repetido miles de veces, aunque para ella la asimilación de esas palabras le embargaban un miedo desgarrador. No es fácil perder a alguien amado pero el destino era el destino y ella lo conocía perfectamente, las coincidencias no existen solo lo inevitable.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Hola soy yo, su humilde escritora. Realmente las cosas no salen como una las prevé, pero este capitulo no salió tan malo. Ustedes que dicen ^_^  
  
No me aguante las ganas de entrar a mi querido Eriol a esta trama, la cual se pone cada vez mejor, hasta yo estoy emocionada. La reunión de nuestros amigos es inevitable serán cosas del destino, no lo creo. Kaho lo sabe todo ^_~  
  
Excúsenme el retraso escribiré el otro capitulo cuando termine el capitulo 4 de "el que más me ha amado" de rurouni kenshin. Historia que me llena mucho después de esta, claro esta. Una pregunta, ¿ les gustaría una parodia de mangakas?, Ya empecé la riña entre Akira Toriyama y Noburo del mangaka de kenshin. A mi me gusta mucho. Les gustaría uno aquí?. Ustedes me dirán. Pues nada, por favor déjenme reviews para mí es importante ya que me dan ánimos para seguir.  
  
Próximo capitulo:  
  
"Ya lo sabia"  
  
ATT. La Diosa Saiya La_Diosa_Saiya@latinmail.com 


	3. Ya lo sabia

"Ya lo sabia"  
  
  
  
Regálame la sonrisa eterna, aquella que siempre me das. Tan frágil y espontánea, tan mía y tan suya. Aquella que siempre me dice que es más que imposible dejar de amarte.  
  
  
  
  
  
Los Le llegaron a Tomoeda junto con Tomoyo prácticamente a la hora del almuerzo. El retraso fue gracias a Sakura y la pequeña Nadeisko que se levantaron tarde, además de un transito pesado al cual un pobre Shaoran trasnochado tuvo que lidiar.  
  
Cuando llegaron encontraron a un Touya malhumorado y a un Yukito haciendo lo imposible por controlarlo. El malhumor se esfumo cuando vio a su mounstro y a su hija correr para abrazarlo.  
  
Touya: pensé que no vendrían, de seguro el mounstro los retraso.  
  
Sakura: yo no soy un mounstro hermano. Jajaja pero que más da. Realmente sé que estoy en casa.  
  
El padre de Sakura entra a la sala muy emocionado y saludo a su nieta y a su hija con un afectuoso abrazo. Se sentía feliz. La familia estaba reunida.  
  
Fujitaka: sabes pequeña Nadeisko te prepare un pastel de fresas. Después del almuerzo te daré un gran pedazo.  
  
La niña no cabía en sí de felicidad. Después que se bajo de los brazos de su tío Yukito fue a abrazar de nuevo a su abuelito.  
  
Yukito: ¿se quedarán todo el fin de semana?. Sería estupendo pasar un fin de semana todos juntos.  
  
Shaoran: nos quedaremos como siempre en la mansión de Tomoyo este fin de semana. Hasta que terminen las remodelaciones de esta casa. Sakura tuvo grandes ideas para pasar una temporada aquí en Tomoeda pero eso será el otro año. Touya: se casaron y ya quiere mandar en casa ajena.  
  
Shaoran: que dijiste!!!.  
  
Sakura y Yukito: por favor no vayan a empezar otra vez.  
  
Shaoran: él empezó. No tengo la culpa de que tu hermano este frustrado.  
  
Touya: que dijiste mocoso!!!. Quieres que te enseñe quien es el frustrado aquí.  
  
Tomoyo que se mantenía apartada decidió intervenir.  
  
Tomoyo: si siguen discutiendo despertaran a la pequeña Tomoyo. Dijo en tono de reproche pero muy en el fondo se estaba riendo. Un guiño discreto a Sakura y Yukito se lo comprobó. ^_~  
  
Cuando se dieron cuenta que Tomoyo llevaba a la bebe en brazos dejaron de discutir e inmediatamente Yukito cambio el tema.  
  
Yukito: adivinen quien viene desde lejos para casarse. ^_^  
  
Sakura: no hablas en serio!!. ¿Quién se nos casa ahora?.  
  
Touya (matando la diversión): pues el otro mocoso. Quien más!!!. Aun no puedo creer que Kaho haya decidido casarse con él.  
  
Todos se quedaron mudos de la impresión.  
  
Tomoyo estaba llorando interiormente. El hecho que ella fuese la única del grupo que estaba sola, hasta la reencarnación del mago Clow ya es feliz. Eso le dolía. En su corazón el dolor entonaba una canción.  
  
  
  
Yoru no sora ni matataku Tooi kin no hoshi Yuube yume de miageta Kotori to onaji iro.  
  
Nemurenu yoru ni Hitori utau uta Wataru kaze to issho ni Omoi wo nosete tobu yo......  
  
Eriol Hirajisawa se encontraba sentado en el sillón de su habitación en un hotel en Tomoeda. Estaba pensando en que Kaho estaba exagerando las cosas con respecto a la magia. Si él era un mago, ¿Por qué no utilizarla y hacerla parte de su vida?. Algo lo saco de sus pensamientos un fuerte dolor. un sentimiento de lástima lo embargo por minutos, luego una sensación de confraternidad lo atormento y calladamente dio gracias a dios por que esa etapa fue superada gracias a Kaho Mitsuki, su Lady Mitsuki.  
  
  
  
Un brillo misterioso en los ojos del joven mago ingles, fue todo lo que pudo recordar Kaho Mitsuki ese día, cuando decidieron tomar cuartos separados. Nunca habían hecho tal cosa. se reprendió por actuar como una pequeña de tan solo 15 años, pero se sentía peor al sentir tantas cosas juntas. Conocer el destino de cada cual es un privilegio doloroso. Ella sabia su misión en el mundo, al igual que los sentimientos que la embriagaban, que tenían un sabor a pasado y a culpa. Como amaba a Eriol Hirajisawa jamás amaría a alguien más. Ella lo sabia.  
  
Sabia tantas cosas. La soledad haría su aparición muy pronto, llenando toda su existencia.  
  
Lo sentía, podía sentirlo. La inseguridad del joven mago esta noche, se sentirá solo y con frío. No importa lo cómodo que este, me necesitará como todas las noches al igual que yo. Que débil soy. Debo pensar para complacer a mi conciencia. El presente es lo que importa, solamente el presente. Y ahora yo necesito más que siempre el roce de sus manos sobre mi espalda desnuda...  
  
Sus manos acariciando mi existencia..........  
  
Cerro sus ojos y salió del cuarto rumbo a la habitación contigua.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Esa noche Daidouji pensaba en muerte. Su alma estaba puesta en el vacío y su jardín de rosas iluminado por la luna llena. la incitaban a dormir eternamente entre ellas, las espinas serian su consuelo y su fragancia la purificación de su pecado. Pero alguien la detuvo.  
  
Sakura: Tomoyo-chan, ¿qué haces tan tarde aquí?, Vas a tomar un resfriado.  
  
Su voz en su espalda, su motivo presente la ahogo y la termino por consumir. Su voz tan inocente, tan ajena a su dolor. Un sollozo repentino y fuerte se desprendió de su callada amargura. No soporto más delante de ella.  
  
Sakura al ver a su amiga en ese estado la abrazo por detrás con gesto maternal acercándose a su oído, diciéndole, repitiéndole que todo estará bien que no debe llorar ni estar triste porque ella también lo estará.  
  
Sakura: eres mi mejor amiga Tomoyo-chan, porque no me dices de una vez por todas lo que te sucede desde hace tiempo. Por favor, porque no confías en mi. Debes decírmelo.  
  
La maestra de cartas le hablaba dulcemente al oído, haciendo que sus lagrimas disminuyeran considerablemente.  
  
Sakura: Tomoyo-chan te quiero, eres mi mejor amiga, una parte de mi corazón es tuya. Me duele mucho ver que sufras y no poder hacer nada para remediarlo. Debes decírmelo.  
  
Para tranquilizar a Tomoyo Sakura entono una canción suavemente.  
  
  
  
"Kimi ga namida ni yureru toki Dousureba iin darou Sora wo miagetemo Kokoro ga itai Kizu tsukanakute ii koto ni Dare mo ga fureteshimau Mizu no tsumetasa ni".  
  
"Cuando no haces más que llorar yo también estoy perdida Miro al cielo y mi corazón esta adolorido. Cuando estas ilesa puedes ser lastimada por alguien en cualquier momento" es la misma sorpresa Cuando tocas agua fría.  
  
  
  
Sakura: Tomoyo-chan dime, que te ocurre, dímelo......  
  
Odoroku toki no you ni Tonari ni iru dake de Nanimo dekinai kedo Arittake no egao kimi dake ni Kakaete okuruyo donna toki mo.  
  
"Yo sola estoy a tu lado y no puedo hacer nada, pero solo por ti haré un regalo toda la alegría que hay en mi cara sonriente te la daré. Tu puedes creer que tus sueños se harán realidad solo por ti".  
  
  
  
Sakura: deja de guardarlo. Ese secreto, anda dímelo. Porque veras que todo saldrá bien.  
  
  
  
Shinjite ii yo yume wa yattekuru Kimi no tame dake ni Naitemo ii yo donna kanashimimo Tsubasa ni kawaru no sa sono mune de.  
  
Puedes llorar porque tu puedes convertir La tristeza en alas en tu corazón. Proteger alguien no es una cosa fácil verdad?. no puedo parar la lluvia de caer sobre tu cabeza inclusive aún con poco coraje Yo no deseo rendirme.  
  
Sakura: haré lo posible por hacerte feliz. Mi querida Tomoyo.  
  
Tomoyo (aun dándole la espalda): Sakura yo.......... yo.. No puedo.. Yo.  
  
Sakura: si puedes y debes. Le dijo dulcemente mientras entonada de nuevo la canción.  
  
Shinjite ii yo niji wa yattekuru Kimi no tsuma saki e Shinjite ii yo kimi no toki ga kuru Mousugu atarashii kaze no naka.  
  
Sou sa kanarazu yume wa yattekuru Sono mune wo hiroge Kitto namida wa sore wo shitte iru Oshie ni kitan dayo ashita kara  
  
Shinjite iiyo yume wa yatte kuru Kimi no tame dake ni Naite mo iiyo donna kanashimimo Tsubasa ni kawaru no sa sono mune de.  
  
"Deberías creer que el arco iris viene a la punta de tus pies. Deberías creer que el tiempo vendrá Pronto en una nueva brisa.  
  
Entonces si un sueño viene definitivamente abre tu corazón tus lágrimas saben eso sin duda Pienso que vienen del mañana para decírtelo. Tu puedes creer que tus sueños se harán realidad Solo por ti. Puedes llorar porque tu puedes convertir La tristeza en alas en tu corazón".  
  
  
  
Tomoyo le dio la cara y su valor salió desde los escombros de su miserable existencia autoimpuesta.  
  
Tomoyo: Sakura. Es que no sabes, no sabes nada. Yo... ai shiteru Sakura- chan. Dijo con algo trémula.  
  
El silencio. Cuanto tiempo, nunca lo supo, solo espero su mirada o tal vez bastaba con un gesto, un reproche o simplemente terminar con la fuerte amistad que ella siempre ha llevado.  
  
Sakura levanto su rostro y su mirada se enfoco en los ojos de su amiga. Le dio una pequeña sonrisa para tranquilizarla. Una sonrisa de conformidad. Había escuchado lo que siempre quiso escuchar de su amiga. Ahora su alma encontrara la paz que necesita.  
  
Sakura: Tomoyo-chan... yo. Yo ya lo sabia.  
  
Tomoyo: ¿Nani?.  
  
Los grandes ojos de Tomoyo se abrieron de par en par. ¿En este cuadro paradójico de la vida se encontraba?. Aun no lo podía creer. ¡Al parecer la confundida en vez de Sakura era ella!.  
  
Sakura: Hai. Tomoyo..... siempre lo supe.  
  
En la mente de Daidouji la frase de Sakura todavía se repetía como eco:  
  
Tomoyo-chan... yo..yo ya lo sabia.................  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Fin del tercer capitulo!!!!!!  
  
Por dios. Perdónenme el retraso.  
  
Este fic es especial para mí, como ya les dije me encantan los personajes de las clamp.  
  
Muy pocos rewiens que decepción. No importa si escribo para dos personas lo importante es escribir. Gracias de corazón a los que me dejan rewiens y a los que siguen mis fics.  
  
Este capitulo que les digo........ es realmente muy pero muy triste. Imagínense estaba escuchando las canciones más depresivas y me salió esto!!!. Definitivamente soy una escritora de amargue T_T  
  
La canción que le canto Sakura a Tomoyo fue:  
  
"Namida wa Shitte iru"  
  
Rurouni Kenshin 2nd Ending Canción de Mayo Suzukaze.  
  
La canción que canto Tomoyo en su interior fue:  
  
"Yoru no UTA" Song of Night Daidouji Tomoyo Song  
  
Excelentes canciones.  
  
Cambiando de tema, que les pareció la relación Eriol-Kaho pues es muy profunda (eso parece). Jejeje  
  
Comentarios y reviews a:  
  
La_Diosa_Saiya@latinmail.com  
  
Próximo capitulo:  
  
"Matando deseos" 


	4. Matando Deseos

"Matando deseos"  
Toma entre tus sabanas mis delirios inquietos. Convierte mis añoranzas en botones de esperanza. Doma mi juventud inquieta, que como tal, inmadura y deseosa, necesita el placer de amarte.  
Kaho Mitsuki despertó con el suave aroma del joven mago impregnado en su cuerpo. Una sonrisa. Aun el sol no ha salido. Miró el reloj de la pared y marcaban las 5:00am. Demasiado temprano. Sintió un brazo posesivo rodeando su cintura.  
  
Malditos pensamientos de derrota.......... y si esta vez puedo evitar el destino, aunque suene egoísta, ¿por qué tengo que ser yo siempre la sacrificada ?. lo amo demasiado. No!!, es que demasiado es poco.  
  
Una lagrima silenciosa. Y pensar que dejaras de amarme tan pronto.  
  
Sus manos inconscientemente rozaron tímidamente el azulado cabello del mago. Si es por su felicidad estoy dispuesta a todo. Kaho Mitsuki todo estará bien.  
Sakura despertó abrazando a Tomoyo de una manera sobre protectora. Estaban en la habitación de la joven Daidouji. Sakura aun pensaba mientras ella dormía placidamente entre sus brazos. En ese momento Shaoran entro a la habitación silenciosamente para no hacer ruido. Su esposa lo vio y le entrego una sonrisa llena de ternura. Shaoran se sintió aliviado. por fin su amiga Tomoyo había roto la barrera. Ahora lo más difícil era aceptar el rechazo. El chino se acerco, beso tiernamente a su esposa en los labios y beso la frente de Tomoyo. Acto seguido se dirigió a la puerta para ocuparse de sus obligaciones de padre.  
  
La señora Le reanudo sus pensamientos. No queria dañar a su amiga pero no le correspondía como ella quisiera. Se sentía triste y no solo eso, estaba en un dilema. Como podré ayudar a mi amiga sin herirla. Es imposible, pero debo hacer lo imposible. Su felicidad esta en mis manos y mas por todo lo que pude sentir ayer.  
Flash back  
  
Sakura: Hai. Tomoyo..... siempre lo supe.  
  
Tomoyo: no lo creo es imposible. pero como!!.  
  
Sakura: pues crecí Tomoyo!!. Y me di cuenta. Solo queria que me lo dijeras.  
  
Tomoyo: para que si no me amas.  
  
Sakura: estoy segura que todo saldrá bien a partir de ahora. Haré lo imposible para que seas feliz y esta vez no me incluirás en tu felicidad. Le dijo decidida.  
  
Tomoyo (desconcertada): demo...... Sakura-chan.  
  
La maestra de cartas le coloco un dedo en sus labios para que no hablara más.  
  
Sakura: ahora descansa. Debes dormir. Tomoyo-chan.  
  
La señora Le pronuncio en su interior la palabra "dream" y su amiga de antaño cayo en sus brazos dormida, no sin antes pronunciarle las palabras "Quédate conmigo".  
Fin del flash back  
  
Sakura se levanto lentamente para no despertarla. sus obligaciones como madre y esposa la llamaban. Cuando se dirigía a la puerta volvió a ver a su amiga, dormía como una bebe. Una lagrima. Perdóname Tomoyo-chan.  
El día era hermoso. En principio, unas nubes amenazaron por cambiar el aspecto tranquilo de la mañana pero gracias al mago Hirajisawa, esto no ocurrió.  
  
Kaho lo miró con cierta desaprobación, a lo que Eriol le respondió con una sonrisa.  
  
Eriol: ya hemos hablado de esto Kaho. No debes angustiarte. Usar la magia es bueno.  
  
Kaho: ¿sabes de que se murió Lead Clow, Eriol?. Lo miro inquisitivamente.  
  
Eriol: sé cuando murió pero no de que. Nunca quise saber. Recuerda que en esta vida no soy Clow si no Eriol Hirajisawa. Mucha diferencia. Además eso ya lo sabes.  
  
Kaho: solo quiero que entiendas que no es bueno utilizar tanta magia. No es bueno depender tanto de ella.  
  
Eriol: estas exagerando. My Lady Mitsuki.  
  
El joven hechicero le entrego una de sus enigmáticas sonrisas para calmar la ansiedad de la joven.  
  
Kaho: voy a dejar este tema pero no me daré por vencida. Hoy nos encontraremos con los demás.  
  
Eriol (mirándola fijamente): si tan solo me dijeras el motivo de tu tristeza. Hace meses que estas así. No me gusta. Me ha dado mucho que pensar. Y no me respondas que son cosas tuyas.  
  
Kaho: hoy almorzaremos con nuestros amigos. Eriol solo..... Solo dale tiempo al tiempo.  
La reencarnación del mago Clow se encogió de hombros y siguió a su futura esposa. Las nubes molestas de ese día ya se habían ido.  
Los esposos Le estaban en la cocina preparando el almuerzo para los invitados de ese día.  
  
Sakura: porque no quitas esa cara de angustia. Todo saldrá bien. Tengo pensado hacer algo y espero que tu me ayudes.  
  
Shaoran: Sakura, la verdad es que no me gusto para nada que hayas utilizado la carta "dream" y menos en Tomoyo-chan.  
  
Sakura: no se, pero algo dentro de mi me dijo que lo hiciera. Es como si escuchara el susurro de la carta. Presiento que lo que haré por mi amiga estará bien.  
  
Shaoran: ¿ que harás?.  
  
Sakura: esperare a que Eriol esté. Shaoran, mi estrella con su luz me guía. Ella me muestra el camino que debo tomar.  
  
Shaoran: al igual que "Hope". Le sonrió con complicidad.  
  
Sakura: te juro Shaoran que haré lo imposible porque mi amiga deje de amarme. No despertara hasta que eso ocurra.  
  
Shaoran: ¿Que quieres decir con eso?. Explícate.  
  
Sakura: pues siento que su felicidad esta muy cerca.  
  
El joven chino abraza a su esposa con un amor infinito y justo cuando la iba a besar. Los llantos de la pequeña Tomoyo hizo que desistieran de ello. Para pasar a una amplia sonrisa y a desaparecer de la cocina para aparecer en la habitación. Adonde la pequeña Nadeisko cargaba a su hermanita, la cual jugaba con el dedo de su mano.  
  
La pareja simplemente al ver el espectáculo se rieron a carcajadas y terminaron lo que iban a empezar en la cocina. La niña al ver a sus padres reírse y después besarse de esa forma, una enorme gota le apareció.  
  
Esta noche matare tus deseos mas impuros, haré de ellos mil locuras. Y cuando sea inevitable despertarme de ese sueño, velare porque lo hoy imposible sea mañana un dulce eterno "para siempre".  
Los futuros esposos llegaron a la casa de Tomoyo en Tomoeda, estos a su vez, se encontraron con Touya y Yukito.  
  
Yukito: Que gusto volver a verlos. dijo con una enorme sonrisa.  
  
Kaho le sonrió y Eriol les devolvió el saludo: para nosotros también.  
  
Touya Kinomoto miro a Kaho Mitsuki y lo que vio no le gusto. Conocía a Kaho desde hace mucho tiempo atrás y simplemente vio tristeza.  
  
Lo que temía Shaoran ese día se había cumplido. Kinomoto y Eriol juntos en la mesa y hablando de Sakura. De sus avances como maestra de cartas, de lo maravillosa madre que era y principalmente de cómo un mounstro busca siempre su igual. Claro, comentario hecho por su adorable hermano.  
  
Shaoran: ¡¿Qué dijiste?!.  
  
Sakura: ¡Hermano!. Por favor ya dejen de estar peleándose por tonterías.  
  
La pequeña Nadeisko miraba intrigada y curiosa a la reencarnación de Clow, éste se dio cuenta y le brindo una enigmática sonrisa, la niña se sonrojo y volvió rápidamente su vista a sus bollos de arroz.  
  
Kaho: estoy mas que segura que en la mesa falta alguien importante.  
  
Sakura y Shaoran se miraron de soslayo.  
  
Sakura: pues Srta. Mitsuki, Tomoyo no se sentía muy bien para bajar. Esta durmiendo placidamente.  
  
La Srta. Mitsuki la miro inquisitivamente por algunos segundos pero le brindo una sonrisa.  
  
Después de almorzar decidieron salir al amplio jardín de la casa de Tomoyo, era como el edén en su eterna primavera.  
  
Sakura aun se preguntaba interiormente si lo que hacia era lo correcto pero una voz mas allá de su conciencia le gritaba que todo saldría bien. Su vista se poso varias veces en su amigo de antaño Eriol y luego en los ojos preocupados de su niña. La madre le pregunto con la mirada.  
  
Nadeisko: tía Tomoyo hace falta. Así que la fui a buscar mientras ustedes hablaban. Pero no despertaba. Okasan porque no mejor subes a verla, no se ve muy bien.  
  
Shaoran diviso a Sakura entre los invitados, los cuales admiraban la residencia Daidouji. El joven padre vio la respuesta en sus grandes ojos verdes.  
  
Ella lentamente cerraba sus ojos.....  
  
Una insignia.... Todos voltearon a ver.... el poder se expandió.  
  
Llave que guardas el eterno poder de mi estrella obedece mi mandato y muéstrate ante mi presencia. ¡Libérate!.  
  
Todos se quedaron estáticos ante las nuevas palabras de la maestra de cartas y no solo eso su báculo había sufrido la misma transformación de cuando Yue y Kerberos se introdujeron en él para brindarle más poder y acabar con el hechizo de Eriol, hacia ya tiempo de eso.  
  
Sakura: Guardián de la estrella, muestra tu verdadera identidad, ¡Yue!.  
  
La insignia de Sakura apareció inmediatamente debajo de Yukito convirtiendo al joven amable en un ángel de largo cabello plateado cuya seriedad contrastaba con la sincera sonrisa de Yukito.  
  
Yue: cuanto tiempo Sakura, ¿Por que me brindas más poder?.  
  
Eriol: ahora entiendo, Sakura porque no nos dijiste de ese mal. Acaso pensaste que podías ocultarnos algo así.  
  
Sakura: nunca pensé en ocultarlo, solo esperaba el momento preciso.  
  
Touya: un momento alguien me podría explicar ¿Que demonios esta pasando aquí?. Kaho se encontraba distante, miraba desde el jardín el balcón en donde estaba la habitación de Tomoyo. Una lagrima surco sus ojos y rodó lentamente por su mejilla. Se preguntaba hasta cuando iba a seguir matando sus deseos naturales por querer una vida normal junto al hombre que amaba. Era una asesina... definitivamente pero por lo menos no se ocultaba en una falsa coraza de cristal simulando un contorno de hierro.  
  
Vio las hermosas rosas debajo de su balcón y pensó en que estaban ya bañadas de deseos impuros y se alimentaban de lagrimas de sangre.  
  
Definitivamente... todo empieza y todo termina....  
  
Miró a los demás y se acerco más a ellos para escuchar lo que ya sabia.  
  
La muerte.....  
  
Respiraba su esencia....  
  
Su espléndida belleza despertaba en la joven Tomoyo.  
  
¿Qué harás ahora pequeña Sakura, como harás para volver hacer vivir a tu amiga?  
  
La mujer dejo sus pensamientos colocando su atención en el enorme poder que destilaba la ahora mujer Sakura.  
Solo el amor redime....  
_________________________________________________________________________  
  
fin del 4to capitulo.  
  
Por dios que pena con todos mis lectores fieles, realmente espero que acepten mis disculpas por mi gran retraso. Tengo muchas excusas!!, la univ, examenes, me enferme, se me daño la PC, me tranque en la trama. Pero ya Salí de todo eso menos de los exámenes Jejeje.  
  
Un beso y abrazo a todas aquellas personas que se mantienen esperando estos capítulos. Espero no haberlos decepcionado con este pero ya Salí del tranque y mis ideas están fluyendo!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Así que dejen rewiens que eso me alimenta y me hace continuar. Dejen las flojeras y déjenme un rewiens. Espero su opinión, su crítica y todo lo demás.  
  
Ja ne  
  
Próximo capitulo "Destruyendo corazas"  
  
La Diosa Saiya.  
  
La_Diosa_Saiya@latinmail.com 


End file.
